Moments
by Werewolf of Fire
Summary: One-Shot... ZO pairing... Oliver's upset and can't seem to come to his senses... Can Zomb get him to feel better?


**Fire:** I know I pick the weirdest pairings....

**Disclaimer:** I do not and will never own Beyblade...

* * *

"Oliver?"

"Yes?"

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing,"

"There's something wrong,"

"Nothing's wrong, all right?"

"Don't make me get all shitty with you."

"Zomb... Nothing's wrong."

"Oliver..."

"Zomb..." (A/N: All right enough talk!)

Oliver glared lightly at the Dark Blader. Yes, he had been more quiet than usual, but that didn't mean that he was upset.

Zomb glared back. He knew when the Majestic was lying. It had become another of his senses. He could just **FEEL** when Oliver wasn't all fine and dandy. It was probably because of how much time they had spent together over the past month: thanks to their leader and Oliver's captain. Damn them and their "We should forgive each other."

"Oliver you can tell me," Zomb tried a different approach. One that he did not like one itty-bitty-bit.

"Zomb I can't tell you. That's the point," Oliver looked down at his bare feet and pulled his knees to his chest, effectively concealing his pale face.

He was wearing a white four-sizes-to-large T-shirt and some baggy white boxer shorts. His fluorescent hair was free to roam over his back, coming to his shoulder blades and no further.

The teen looked and felt absolutely helpless and couldn't bring himself to smile; not even when Johnny had fallen down the stairs, dragging the grey-haired werewolf down with him.

"Why not?" The Dark Blader's voice was quiet, but still held concern. He crawled over the bed seating himself crossed-legged next to the teen. His hand snaked up Oliver's back and rested on the green-haired boy's shoulder, gently stroking his hair with his thumb.

Zomb was wearing a baggy black T-shirt, that had three buttons on the collar: only one was done up. His black shorts hung to about his knees. Just like Oliver his feet were bare and he had decided to take off his studded bracelets.

"I wish I could tell you, but you wouldn't understand. Nobody would." A sob engulfed the French teen's body, causing him to shudder painfully.

Zomb's arm wrapped around his roommate's waist drawing him to him. Oliver turned and buried his head into the older male's chest, finally allowing his tears to seep out in gigantic waves.

"Z-Zomb he's n-not coming back," Zomb listened silently, rubbing the green haired blader's back, in long sweeping movements, hoping to calm him even a bit.

"He's n-never gonna c-come back!" Not knowing who this 'he' was Zomb was rather confused. Was it a friend? A relative? Or a... Lover? That thought didn't hit the right cord and he let out a soft growl and glared at the cloaked wall.

"Z-Zomb? I-I'm sorry I shouldn't h-have done that. I-I'll just-" As Oliver was peeling himself away from his roommate (thinking that Zomb was angry at him), he felt the arms and hands that were trying to soothe him wrap around him in a small (according to Zomb) hug.

"You are to stay here. You can't even think straight." Oliver blinked slightly not really knowing what to make of this preposition.

"You don't have to busy yourself with me."

"If it makes you feel any better. I'm worried about you and I would like to keep an eye on you." The French boy blushed slightly.

Zomb eyed him carefully. Even with the lack of light, this boy's eyes didn't dull. They brightened and even though he was depressed, Oliver seemed able to make his eyes: the windows to your feelings, seem completely energetic. Zomb's face relaxed as he pulled the Majestic down, laying him beside himself.

"B-bu-"

"You need sleep. Now sleep." Oliver blinked wearily. He did feel a bit tired.

"You really don't-"

"Oliver," Zomb wrapped his arms around the green haired boy's waist pulling him close, "Just go to sleep." Oliver twisted around so that his back was against the taller blader's chest. "Good. Now close your eyes." He did just that. He let out a big sigh, and let Zomb's rhythmic breathing lull him to sleep. The warmth radiating of the Dark Blader also helped him on his journey to dreamland.

Zomb stared down at the Majestic. He didn't see him as an enemy, or a friend. He didn't seem to see him like a brother either. How did he see him? Why was it, that when this Majestic was unhappy, he wanted to trod all over the sadness and hold poor Oliver?

He sighed and closed his green eyes. He would think about it properly when Oliver was feeling happier.

ooooo

Zomb awoke first that morning. His deep green eyes scanned the boy in his arms. He wasn't face the other way now. While they slept, Oliver had turned over and now had his head under Zomb's chin. His hands were placed gently on the Zombie's chest. Zomb still held on the Majestic from around the waist.

He brought a hand up and brushed the boy's hair with his hands. Allowing the silky green strands to flow through his fingers. After a while of staring at Oliver's serene face and enjoying the way his hair felt, Zomb quickly leant over and gave him a quick kiss on the forehead.

"What was that for?" The sound of Oliver's voice gave Zomb a heart attack. His eyes were wide and a red blush wandered gently over his face. Zomb didn't answer. He just diverted his gaze to the wall.

Oliver sighed and placed his head against Zomb's chest, listening to his heart.

"Thank you."

Zomb looked down. "Hm?"

"Thank you, for comforting me last night." He nuzzled into the Dark Blader's chest.

"S'all right." Silence blanketed them. Unknowingly Zomb started playing with Oliver's hair again, while his other hands was sitting on Oliver's hip. His thumb was gently rubbing across the side of the Majestic's stomach. A soft purr erupted from Oliver's throat.

"Mmmmm." Zomb looked down, a slight smile on his face.

Oliver felt the movement and looked up. His face was carved with curiosity and confusement. Especially when the Dark Blader bought his hand to Oliver's face and held it to his cheek. He ran his thumb over Oliver's lips. The Majestic leant into the touch.

"You're not one to be very straight forward," commented Oliver as his hand reached for Zomb's. "Are you?"

Zomb shook his head. He was surprised, shocked, flabbergasted that the other blader wasn't going insane. Oliver stared up at the Dark Blader. His eyes sparkling in the dim light.

He leaned over slowly, whispering, "At times I am." He pressed his lips to the Zombie's, enjoying the feeling greatly.

Zomb was way more than flabbergasted. Oliver was kissing him. HIM. ZOMB. His eyes closed silently as he started to kiss back. He heard Oliver's pleasured moan and wrapped an arm around the youth's waist tightly. While

one of Oliver's hands rested against Zomb's chest and the other was making it's way up and around the Dark Blader's neck.

They parted, breathing deeply. They laid there for a moment, content with sitting there silently gazing at each other.

After a while Zomb closed the gap between them. Giving Oliver comfort in the form of another innocent kiss. As Zomb grew bolder and more confident, he allowed his tongue to travel along Oliver's soft lips. Oliver slightly opened his mouth, letting out a small moan.

Zomb took the opportunity immediately, rolling the boy over onto his back. Leaning on his elbows, so he wouldn't squash the petite Majestic. They broke away from each other, taking deep breathes.

"So. What was wrong with you for the last few days?" Zomb interrogated gently as Oliver's hands traveled up and down his forearms.

"Nothing, don't worry about.... It..." He leaned up to kiss Zomb again,

GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!!!!!

But he had to stop and laugh at the blushing Zombie.

"I guess we should go eat." He managed between laughing fits. Zomb nodded.

"You should eat more than usual, you haven't eaten a proper meal in 2 days." The Dark Bladers waved a finger in front of Oliver's face, "Even if I have to feed it to you."

Oliver laughed, "Yes Zomb." He shifted to get up, as Zomb moved off him, only to be hoisted off the ground.

"You need to put on some weight you weigh nothing!" Oliver just clung to him, quite happy to laugh at the Zombies' remark.

"You need to put me down!"

And so they headed out the door, laughing, struggling and nearly tripping the whole way down to the kitchen.

* * *

**Fire:** Right you can make who Oliver was rying over who ever you want...

**Oliver:** please R&R...


End file.
